


A Very Merry Christmas

by WeirdWolf_Fandoms



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bad Christmas Romcom, CEO Asami Sato, Christmas, F/F, F/M, I'm Bad At Tagging, Korra may or may not wear a suit, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:55:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29788821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeirdWolf_Fandoms/pseuds/WeirdWolf_Fandoms
Summary: Korra is the daughter of a restaurant owner in Republic City, the biggest city in the United Republic.  Asami is the CEO of one of the largest companies in the United Republic.  When their paths cross on the week of Christmas, what'll happen? Basically a Hallmark Christmas movie but make it gay.
Relationships: Baatar Jr./Kuvira (Avatar), Bolin/Opal (Avatar), Korra/Asami Sato, Mako/Prince Wu (Avatar)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	1. Catering

Korra's POV:

I hang some Christmas lights outside on the roof. Mako approaches where my ladder is. "Last minute decorating?" "No, found these in storage. These are my favorite lights." "Well, don't fall." He goes inside. 

I plug my lights in. Part of the lights don't light up. I grumble. I walk over to the burned out lights. I misstep and I slip on some ice. 

My feet catch on the lights and I dangle off of the roof. I see the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. 

Her wavy black hair sticks out in the winter snow, and her beautiful red and black suit is perfect for Christmas. 

She turns away from the other woman she's with. She looks right at me. She has the most beautiful green eyes. 

She jumps back. "Geez!" I chuckle. "Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you. I was hanging up some lights, and well. I'm Korra." She laughs. "I thought I seen someone on the roof. Hi, I'm Asami. Asami Sato." "A-Asami Sato, from Future Industries?" She nods. 

I rub my neck. "Sorry, you must get that a lot." She laughs. "I do." "So uh, what can I get you? A seat? I can have our host seat you as fast as we can." I smile. "Maybe you could get down? You look uncomfortable." "I uh, I am. Would you or your partner there get one of the hosts?" The woman she's with nods and goes inside. 

I smile at Asami. "So, what brings you to my dad's restaurant?" "Oh, my company is hosting a Christmas party at the Future Industries Tower Christmas eve. The normal caterers quit at the last minute." I smile. "So, you've come to us. Good decision. We serve desserts and dinners." She laughs. "Do you always do business deals upside down?" I shrug. "It happens from time to time." She laughs again. 

I smile. She smiles at me. Mako comes out of the restaurant he looks at me. "What did I tell you?!" "To not fall, look I'm trying to make a deal here!" He chuckles and he climbs on the ladder. 

He gets on the roof. "I'll move the lights, and there's snow under you." "Fine!" I land in some snow. 

I get up and I scratch my neck. I look at Asami, she's trying not to laugh. "My uh, my father's inside he knows more about booking better than me. And he could definitely get you set up for your company. He's probably in his office. Ask the other host for Tonraq" "Thank you. I'll tell him you helped me." She goes inside. 

I hear Mako scream. He comes off of the roof and lands in the snow. "What did you tell me?" He sighs. "To not fall." I laugh at him. He moves some snow off out of his hair. "I'm going home to change. Cover for me." He leaves.   
  


Asami's POV:

The cute girl out front was very helpful. Kuvira approaches me. "Who do we need to talk to?" "The owner." Another host greets us. "Hi, I'm Wu what can I get you fine ladies tonight?" I smile. "We need to speak to Tonraq, the woman outside said that he's the owner." Wu smiles. "Of course, he's in his office right now, I'll take you to him." We leave the dining room. 

We go down a hallway. Wu knocks on the door. A tan, large man opens the door. The girl out front looks exactly like him. 

I smile. "Thank you Wu." Wu nods and walks back out to the front. 

I hold my hand out to the tan gentleman in front of me. "Hello, I am Asami Sato." He shakes it. "I'm Tonraq." I smile. "Tonraq, may I speak with you?" He moves from the doorway. "Come on in. 

We all sit down. "What may I do for you two ladies? Especially you, Ms. Sato." "We need your restaurant's service for a catering job." He smiles. "When?" "Christmas Eve. Don't worry, we will pay very well, and for any overtime your employees work." We talk some more business. 

I adjust my seating position. "So, we'd like the whole menu." He smiles. "Alright then, I will notify my employees. Thank you, Ms. Sato. What time would you like us to be there?" "Five PM. And is your daughter part of the catering crew?" He shakes his head. "No, but she helps make food sometimes, why?" "Just wondering." We shake hands. Kuvira and I leave. 

Korra's out front leaning on the restaurant's porch. She suddenly stands straight as she sees me. 

I go to approach her. "We're on a schedule Sami." "One moment." I approach Korra. 

She smiles. "Hey, how'd it go?" "Your restaurant will cater my company." "That's great." "What are you doing on Christmas Eve?" "Oh, I'll probably be laying around my flat with my dog watching Christmas movies." "Well, maybe you could come out to my party. I'd love to see you there." I wink at her and I leave with Kuvira.


	2. Invitations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asami invites Korra to her company Christmas Party

Korra's POV:

I stare as Asami and her assistant leave in a limo. My father comes out onto the porch. "Korra." I jump. "Geez dad. What broke now?" "Nothing, did you get the lights up?" "Not yet. I fell off the roof." "What?! Are you okay?" "Yeah, uh I sent Mako home. He fell in the snow and got his clothing wet." My father nods. 

He puts his hand on my shoulder. "Get the lights up, I need you helping out the cooks tonight." "Okay." He goes inside. 

I climb back onto the roof. I carefully fix the lights. 

Asami's POV:

I sit in the limo with Kuvira. My phone rings. I answer it. "Bolin?" "Ma'am I have President Moon wishing to speak to you." "Can you patch her through?" "Shes RSVPing to the party." I chuckle. "Just patch her through. Anything else?" I hear clanging in the background then someone cursing. "What's going on?" "Uh, nothing gotta go!" The call ends and President Moon's face appears on my phone. "Ms. Sato." "President Moon, how are you?" "I'm doing fine, how are you?" "Great." "I'll be at the Christmas Party with Varrick." "Of course, and the usual caterers will not be there. The uh, Avatar will be there. It's a restaurant that has a similar menu to the usual caterers." "Oh they're really good. Varrick and I went on a date and the food was amazing. Including the service. It's a pretty small restaurant, not a lot of people like us know about it. Who pointed it out to you?" "My assistant. His brother works there or something." She smiles. "Well, I'm glad they're catering. I will see you in a few days then Ms Sato." The call ends.

I look at Kuvira. "What is it?" "Nothing Asami. It's just that you have a lot of high profile people attending this party." "And?" "You invited a woman who was hanging upside down at a restaurant as well." "She's beautiful though, her vibrant blue eyes, her kind smile, her bea—." "Yeah yeah, I get it now. You like her." I sigh as I watch out the window. "I do." I look at Kuvira.

She is leaning back in her seat with her arms crossed as she drinks boba. "Well, instead of inviting her to a large Christmas party. Ask her out, get to know her, do your womanizer thing." "That won't work." She smiles. "It worked on me." "Yeah, but you're not her. She's not like any other woman or man I've dated." "Dumb, strong, and somehow very beautiful to you? Yeah, totally not like any other man or woman that you've ever dated." "Did you just insult yourself?" "I was very stupid in college. Well, stupid enough to date you." I laugh. "Yeah, though, maybe I will ask her out. Thanks Kuvira." She nods. "Of course. Asking out someone that you like is how you date them. Just ask Baatar." I chuckle. 

I move over to the window separating us and the driver. I roll it down. "Can you turn back to the restaurant? I need to do something important." "Of course Ms Sato." "Thanks." I roll the window back up. 

Kuvira's glaring at me. "I can't believe you. We have a meeting with Cabbage Corp to get to!" "This will only take five minutes." Kuvira grumbles to herself. 

We arrive at the restaurant again. I get out of the limo. 

I approach the door. It flies open and hits me in the face. 

It causes my nose to bleed. Standing there is Korra. We look at each other. "Uh." She starts to panic. "I am so sorry. Please, I uh take this complementary napkin." I chuckle as she hands me a napkin. "Thanks, and it's fine." I hold it on my nose.

She scratches her neck. "Uh so, did you forget something?" I smile. "This is awkward, but would you like to have dinner with me?" She chokes for a second. "Uh, uh yes! I mean, yes, I'd like to have dinner with you." I wink at her and I smile. "Pick you up at eight?" She rubs her neck. "Yeah." I go to walk off. 

She runs and slips on ice. I catch her. She looks up at me. "Uh." I help her balance on the pavement. "How do you know where I live?" "I don't." "Well, I live on 41412 Temple Lane." I smile. "Then I'll see you tonight at eight." I leave. I get in the limo. 

I roll down the window to speak to my driver. "Okay, now we go to Cabbage Corp." He pulls away from the restaurant. 

Korra's POV:

Mako approaches me. "Hey, I'm back from changing. Anything I miss?" I grab his shirt. "Asami Sato asked me out. I need help picking out an outfit." "First of all, sterotyping, second of all, ask Wu." He brushes past me. 

I cross my arms. "Come on Mako, you always help me." He sighs and turns around. "I'm already late as is." "You're angry, what's bugging you now?" "Bolin's working for Asami. He says that she has trouble keeping a significant other." "How bad?" "Oh they stay around for a year before she gets too busy. It's normally around the third quarter and she starts to rush and rush with her paperwork an—." I tilt my head. "I won't go if you're uncomfortable with me dating your ex." He chokes. 

He approaches me. "How'd you know?" "Well, you started getting worked up. Besides, when you two dated, she was going through the whole thing with her Dad's embezzlement charges and then you were dealing with getting fired from the team. It was just a stressful time. I feel like she's going to be the one for me though." He sighs. "I'm cool with it, let's go." I smile. "Great." We leave the restaurant together. 


	3. The First Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra and Asami go on their date.

Asami's POV:

I adjust my dress. I stand outside of Korra's apartment building. I shiver a bit in the cold. She comes out.

She looks stunning. She has a blue suit on with the shirt under the suit coat halfway buttoned. I feel my nose starting to bleed. She looks at me. 

I wave. "Hey Korra." She looks at me. "Uh, your nose is bleeding again." I smile. "Let's get out of the cold, shall we?" She nods.

We get in my limo. I clean my nosebleed up. She leans back in the seat. "So, uh where are we eating at?" "Iroh's." She smiles. "Really?" I nod. "Yeah, table for two." "Can't wait." We smile at each other.

We arrive at the restaurant and we go inside. The host greets us. "Do you ladies have a reservation?" I nod. "Sato, table for two." He nods. "Of course, follow me." Korra and I follow him.

We get seated. A waiter walks over to us. "Hi, I'm Leo, what can I get you?" Korra smiles. "Leo, is Iroh in?" The waiter nods. "Yeah, the general is in. He actually just came in, want me to get him, miss?" Korra nods. 

I smile at her. "Who's Iroh?" "A friend. He may be able to get us a discount." "Korra." "Hold on." An older man dressed in military formal wear, approaches our table. 

He looks at Korra. "Hello, Korra." She smiles. "Hey Iroh, can we get a discount?" He looks at me and he jumps slightly.

He's General Iroh of the United Forces, and we've met before. "Ms. Sato, I am sorry that I forgot to RSVP for the party. Mind if I do that in person?" I laugh. "Of course, or can you talk to my assistant about that? I'm trying to have a nice dinner with Korra." He nods. "Of course, and Korra maybe you should talk with your date about the discount." He walks off. 

Korra slaps her forehead. "I forgot that you're loaded." I chuckle. "It's okay. I'm glad that one of my dates sees me as a human being for once. Half the time I go on a date, I'm paying for it and they ignore me." She smiles at me. "How could anyone ignore someone as beautiful as you." She blushes. "Wait, did I say that out loud?" I nod and I try not to laugh.

Leo comes back. "I forgot to ask for drinks." Korra and I order. He comes back and pours our wine. We order our food and he leaves.

She leans on the table slightly. "So about those other dates, how do they not find you interesting? You're like really rich and cool." I shrug. "It's because I am rich and cool. People put me on a pedestal, like a spirit or goddess. They want to tiptoe around my feelings so they ignore me." She nods. "I can understand that. I uh I used to be part of a sports team. I played Hockey at a national level. Then there was some kind of terrorist attack mid match." She sips some of her wine. "Me and two of my teammates got injured really bad." I look at her. "You were the center?" She nods.

She puts her wine down. "How'd you know?" "I was there, I uh I was watching th—. Do you know Bolin? He's my assistant." I nod. "Yeah, he used to work at the restaurant with his brother." "Mako?" She nods.

I pinch the bridge of my nose. "I'm so sorry." She shrugs. "You didn't know about your father at the time, Asami, it's okay. Mako and I talked about it." I take a sip of my wine.

I set the glass down. "Well, I'm truly sorry." She smiles. "So, uh moving on. What do you do for fun?" "I just go for walks in the forest behind my mansion." She smiles. "That seems like fun." I nod. "It helps me relax, especially around this time of year. I get all of my employees gifts that are unique to them." She smiles. "Wow." I nod. "It's tiring work, but the employees who work closer to the city or in my building aren't much of a challenge. Especially Bolin, the man wants little reindeer slippers." Korra laughs. "Of course he does." We laugh together.

Leo brings our food out. Korra and I talk a bit more and we eat together. She looks at me. "The thing is, I just, I don't understand why things like t-shirts cost so much. Like if your company makes t-shirts, like plain ones then they should be like one dollar each." I nod. "Mhm, I use uh I have designer clothing for special events, but normally I go out to just a normal supermarket for everyday clothing and like I agree they do need to lower the costs for just normal things." Korra smiles. "Mm, this is so good." She points at her food. "Also, you are one of most down to earth celebrities I have ever met. You also have good taste in food." I smile at her. "Thank you." I finish eating. 

I lean on the table and I smile at her. "So, what do you do for fun?" "I'll play in the park with my dog, or I visit my uncle and cousins." I nod. "Seems like fun. Do you want dessert?" "Probably not, I'm just so full." "Me too, I didn't want to be rude." She laughs. "It's fine, Asami." Leo comes back with the bill. 

I look at him. "Can you have General Iroh come back?" He nods. 

General Iroh comes back. He looks at us. "Did you two enjoy your meal?" "Yeah, it was great." He smiles at Korra. They quickly hug. She smiles at me. "I guess you two have business?" We both nod. "I'll go and wait in the limo." She walks out of the restaurant. 

I hand him a check. "Two thousand. Ms. Sato, I can't take this." "It's a tip for the server." I hand him my card. "Charge it to the card. Also, I am glad you're attending the party." He smiles. "Can't wait. Will President Moon and her husband be there?" "Of course." He smiles. "Alright, wait here and I'll be back." He leaves with my credit card.

He comes back and hands it to me. "I gave the check to Leo and he is very grateful for it. You and Korra stay safe." I nod. "Will do General." I leave. I glance at Leo. He waves at me and smiles.  
  


Korra's POV:  
  


I sit in the limo. Asami comes and sits beside me. She nods to the driver. We leave the restaurant.

I smile at her. She has the most beautiful red dress on. It is a bit of an odd choice for winter, but I can see why she wears it. She looks gorgeous in it.

It also looks good with the background and snow. She looks at me. "Korra, do you plan on attending my Christmas party?" I chuckle. "Yeah, of course." She smiles at me. "Great." We pull up to my apartment building. 

We get out together. She smiles. "I had a great time tonight. Maybe we can do this again sometime?" I nod. "Definitely, do you have a personal phone number? Or?" She hands me her phone. I put my number in it. I smile at her. "See you later Asami." She waves and gets in her limo. 

I go into the building. I head up to my apartment. I open the door. Mako and Wu are sitting on my couch watching a movie. 

I put my keys on the counter. "Why are you two here?" Mako glances at me while his boyfriend stays focused on the movie. "How was your date with Asami?" "Great actually. She's such a down to earth person, you really let her get away, and for that I thank you." He chuckles and turns back to the movie. 

I go into my room and I change into some sweatpants. I put on a hoodie. I go and I sit in my armchair. 

I look at Mako. "Who's on the catering team for Christmas Eve?" Mako scratches his chin. "Uh, me, Wu, and all of the waitstaff." I nod. "Hm." Someone knocks on the door.

I get up and I open it. Bolin's standing there with pizza. "The food has arri—." He sees me. "Korra! How was your date with Asami?! She's like the best, am I right?" He comes into my apartment. He puts the pizza box on my counter and hugs me.

I chuckle. "Yeah she is the best. How'd you know about our date?" "Well, I'm her personal assistant. She made me clear her entire schedule for this evening just for your date! And she gave me the night off!" He gets in my fridge. "You have any beer? Yep!" I yawn. "Well, I'm exhausted I'm off to bed. You guys can just pull the couch out and stuff. I'll see you tomorrow." I go into my room. I lay down on my bed. 

I look at my phone. An unknown number texted me. "Had fun tonight *kiss face*" I smile. I send her, "Same here, I can't wait for the next night like tonight." I add Asami to my contact list. 

I lay my phone on my nightstand and I fall asleep. 


	4. Business Hours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bolin runs a few errands for Asami. Opal and Asami come up with a surprise for Bolin.

The next day...

Korra's POV:

I wake up. I go into my kitchen. Mako and Wu are asleep on each other. Bolin's wearing a suit and eating cereal.

I look at him as I start to fix toast. "Morning Bolin." He waves. "Mornin Korra. I was just about to leave." "Alright. I'll see you tomorrow." He nods as he finishes his cereal. He leaves.

Mako wakes up as Bolin leaves. He looks at me. "I do not want to check stock today. Tonraq is gonna make us check it for tomorrow and ugh." He walks over and grabs one of my pieces of toast. "Hey!" "I don't care." He groans. "I have no clue how Bolin is such a morning person." He takes a bite of the toast. I shrug. I pour some coffee.

I hand him a cup. He looks at it. "Thank goodness." He drinks it.

Bolin's POV:

I go straight to Asami's office. She's sitting at her desk looking at the computer. She has her reading glasses on. "Morning Ms. Sato." "Bolin, you're really good friends with Korra?" "Yeah." "Okay, even though we've only went on one date, I want to get her some ear rings or a necklace to wear to the party tomorrow. Then something for like a Christmas gift." She waves me over.

I walk behind her desk. She points at some gold earrings with waves crashing down. "Yes, that design, but a necklace. Korra doesn't have her ears pierced." Asami nods. "She wear bracelets or rings?" "You went on a date with her last night, do you not remember what she was wearing?" "I was too busy staring into her eyes." I groan. "Okay, she does not wear rings or bracelets, so I guess just get the necklace." Asami nods.

She orders the necklace. She looks at me. "Can you pick that necklace up? Also, what should I get her for Christmas then?" "Alright I'll pick it up as soon as it comes in. Korra loves working out and boxing. I got her some new gloves, don't tell her." Asami laughs. "How big is her flat?" "Eh about nine hundred square feet. She has a home gym in the spare bedroom. She has also complained about not having a new punching bag. She has the ones that you don't hang up. So maybe that. Ooh, and some new shoes." "Shoe size?" Asami adds a punching bag to the cart. "Seven." She nods. 

She clicks onto some dark blue running shoes. "These?" I nod. "Yes, I like the little bits of red, green and orange. Those are nice runners. She'll like those." "Does she have one of those heart watches? The ones that track your heartbeat?" I laugh. "Surprisingly no. She has talked about them." She nods. She adds the watch and everything to the cart. She pays for them.

She sighs. "Okay, I have her gifts down. They'll be same day delivery. Hopefully we get the stuff fast because I want you to wrap them. Well, except for the necklace." I nod. "Alright! Hey, and if this goes really well, the we all need to go on like a double date!" Asami chuckles. 

She sips some coffee. She looks at me. "How is Opal by the way?" I smile. "Oh, she's uh she's somewhere overseas. Mainly delivering supplies to towns in need. Sadly she won't be home for Christmas." Asami nods. "Thanks for helping me, and I'm sorry to hear that she won't be at the party." "Oh it's fine anything for a friend. I'll be downstairs, call if you need me." She nods. I walk over to the elevator. 

Kuvira comes out. She nods. "Bolin." I smile. "Morning." I get in the elevator.   
  


Asami's POV:

Kuvira walks over to my desk. "How was your date last night?" She sits down. I smile. "It went good." "Do anything special?" "We just went out to eat." I check my phone. No text messages. 

She leans back in the seat. "Ah, the day before the Christmas Eve party. We do nothing while the staff decorates the ballroom. Why do we have the ballroom again?" I shrug. "The building used to be a hotel." She nods.

She takes a drink of her coffee. "So, is she still coming?" I nod. I look at my monitor and I click out of the website I bought Korra's gifts. She laughs. "You didn't." "Didn't what?" "You bought her gifts?" "Yeah." "Why?" "Because she's really beautiful and funny." She laughs. "Really? Anyone just has to flash a smile at you and say something stupid and then you just melt." I scoff. "She's really complex as well." Kuvira sips her coffee.

She gives me a side eye. "Mhm." "Oh shut up, Kuvira." My phone rings. I look at it. Korra's necklace is ready. 

Bolin's POV:

I get some water and I head back to my desk. Baatar walks over and leans on my desk. "Hey, Baatar." "Morning, so last night, Kuvira and I went out to dinner." I laugh. "Where? I feel like this story's gonna be good!" He chuckle. "We went to Iroh's." I take a deep breath. 

He nods. "Yeah, we seen Asami. She was with some girl." I cover my mouth and I internally scream. Baatar nods. "Yeah, all Kuvira did was talk about the woman with Asami. I was not having fun." I scratch my neck. 

I look at him. "Hm, I would stick with me tomorrow night then." He crosses his arms. "The woman Asami's with is going to be there? Is Asami out of her mind?" I chuckle. "The woman, is uh," I scratch my head, "the woman's one of my friends. Good person." He nods. "Mhm, did you vet the caterers?" I nod. "I did my half, you do yours?" He nods. "Of course." My phone rings.

It's Asami. I answer. "Yes?" "Korra's necklace is ready for pickup." "That was fast! What store?" "Uh the jewelry store on fifth." She laughs. "They probably saw the name." "Your name?" "Yeah. Uh, just tell them you're my assistant." "Alright." I hang up. Baatar looks at me. "Leaving, errand boy?" "To the jewelry store on fifth." I nod and I grab my coat.

He hops off of my desk. "I'm going with you, I need some coffee because I'm out and by time we're back, Kuvira's going to send me to get some tea for her." I chuckle as we get in the elevator together. "You both are addicted to caffeine." He laughs.

We take a taxi to fifth street. I look at him. "Alright, I am going to the jewelry store, you get the coffee. Let's meet back in fifteen minutes?" He nods and walks off.

I go into the jewelry store. I approach a woman standing behind a display. "Hi, I'm here for a pickup. My boss sent me." She nods.

We walk over to a computer. She gives me a weird look. "Uh your boss wouldn't happen to be Asami Sato? This has to be wrong." I chuckle. "Nope, that's my boss. Asami Sato of Future Industries. I get that a lot when I pick stuff up for her." The woman nods. She hands me a bag. I look in it. A box. I check it and it's the right necklace.

I nod to the woman. "Thank you." "No problem, have a great day!" I smile and I leave. I walk down to the coffee shop Baatar always goes to.

I go inside. Baatar is waiting for the drinks. "How long?" "About five minutes give or take. I was right, Kuvira called right as I walked in the door." I chuckle. "Alright, I'll wait with you." We stand together.

Asami's POV:

I stand at the ballroom entrance as my staff prepares for the party. I look at the large Christmas tree. I smile. 

My phone rings. It's an unknown number. I answer it. "Hello? How did you find this number?" "Hi, is this Asami Sato? My boyfriend gave me the number just in case I wasn't able to reach him. His name's Bolin." "Is this Opal?" "Yes." I chuckle. "Great! What do you need? Should I call Bolin and tell him to get in touch with you?" "No! I mean, please don't. I was wondering if I was able to attend your Christmas party. I really want to surprise him and—." "Let me cut you off there. Of course you can. A friend of Bolin's is a friend of mine." "Great! Thank you Ms Sato!" "Anything. Bye Opal, I look forward to meeting you." I hang up. I watch the staff working on the various decorations.

Someone taps my shoulder. I jump. I turn around quickly. Bolin is standing there. "I got the necklace!" He takes a box out of a bag. I open it. "Great! She'll love it. Thanks Bolin!" He smiles. "You're welcome! Anything else?" "No, not for today. I think I'll take the day off. You should too." "Great, thanks Asami!" He hugs me. I smile and I leave my building.   
  


Korra's POV:

I watch a cliche Christmas movie with my dog, Naga.. My phone rings. It's Asami! I answer it quickly. "Hello! I mean, hey." "Hey, are you doing anything right now?" "No, why?" "Wanna get some coffee, and maybe watch a Christmas movies?" "Yeah, I am marathoning some right now. You can uh, you can come over my place. I have popcorn too." "Wow, I mean uh, yeah I'll be over there. How do you take your coffee?" "I have a coffee maker here." "Oh, uh alright then. See you." She hangs up. I continue to watch the movie. 

Naga tilts her head at me. "Oh shut up. She isn't a stranger." My dog rolls her eyes. I look around my apartment. It's not the cleanest, but it's not filthy. I sigh and I get up. I throw some stuff away. I clean my countertops and I go back and I sit down with my dog. 

Someone knocks on my door. Naga runs in and starts to bark at it. I chuckle. I look at my phone. Asami texted me that she's here. I get up. "Naga, sit." My dog sits and I open the door. 

Asami stands in the doorway. "Hey." I smile at her. "Hey. Come on in." She walks into my apartment.

She sets her bag on the countertop. I smile at her and I pour some coffee. "Don't mind Naga, she's friendly." Asami laughs. "Alright. What movie are we watching.?" She sits on the couch.

I walk and I sit beside of her. I hand her a cup. "Oh one of those cliche Christmas movies. You know, girl meets guy, they fall in love, get married, all within a span of a week." She laughs. We watch the movie together.

Halfway through our movie, Asami has started leaning next to me. I wrap my arm around her. She looks at me. "I never understand why the plot of all of these rom coms are the same." I chuckle. "Me neither, but they make good money if the film industry puts them out every Christmas." She nods. 


	5. Christmas Eve Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra goes to Asami's Christmas Party. Asami invites Korra up to her office for some alone time.

Korra's POV:

I rush over to Bolin's apartment with the suit I got for Asami's party. I knock on his door. He opens it. He's in shortsand a sweatshirt. "Yeah?" "Think this is okay?" He looks at me. "Come on in."

I go inside his apartment. I take the suit out of the garment bag. He looks at it. "Nice. It's good." "Great! I mean I definitely should've showed Asami when she was at my place yesterday, but I mean, we both kind of fell asleep on the couch watching romantic comedies." He smiles. "Aw, cute. Okay, yes it is perfect." I smile. "Great, thanks. I'll see you later." I leave. 

I head home and I put my suit on. I look at myself in the mirror then I look at Naga. She smiles and wags her tail. "Good girl. I'll be gone for a few hours. Okay? You alright by yourself?" Naga barks. "I'll have Jinora come over and watch you." Naga barks. I pet her. I put on a coat over my suit. 

I walk to my dad's restaurant. Mako's loading up the rest of the food into the truck. He looks at me. "Asami will like that look. What's up?" "Just visiting. This the last load?" He nods. "Just crackers and stuff that doesn't need to be cooked. Some drinks as well." "I'll see you there then." He nods. "I still need to get dressed. It's in like an hour, right?" I shrug. "Yeah, but Asami asked me to come early tonight." He smiles. "Well have fun." I leave.

I go to Asami's building. I go inside. Someone from her staff approaches me. "May I take your coat, miss?" I nod and I slip my overcoat off of my suit.

I hand it to them. They walk off. I walk into the ballroom. It's beautiful. Large ornaments hang from the ceiling, the second biggest tree I've ever seen is in the corner of the room. It has tons of gifts under it. A makeshift stage with a piano is in the opposite corner.

I stare at it all. Someone taps my shoulder. I turn around. Asami is standing there in the most beautiful red dress that I have ever seen. It's sleeveless with a gold necklace connecting to red mesh which connects to the rest of the dress. She smiles. "Hey, so I got you something." I smile at her. "What is it?" She holds a smallish black box in her hand. "Here." I take it.

I open it. It's a golden necklace with a little golden square that has waves in it. I smile at her. "Aw, thank you. I love it." She smiles at me. 

She suddenly looks up. I look up as well. Mistletoe. We look at each other. "Uh." She kisses my cheek. I smile. "Well, that was a bit awkward. I uh I think that you are beautiful." She laughs. "I think you look quite beautiful." We quickly walk away from the mistletoe.

I take the necklace she gave me out of the box. "Can you uh help me put this on?" "Sure." I hand it to her.

She puts it around my neck. She fastens it. I turn around and I look at her. "How do I look?" "Perfect." I look at the box in my hand. "Uh, where can I put this?" "Oh, uh I can put it in my office really quick." I smile. "Sure." She walks off.

Bolin walks into the room wearing a green suit. He walks up to me and notices my necklace right away. "Woah, that looks really good Korra." "Thanks, Asami got it for me." He nods. "Yeah, I've never seen it in person! It's beautiful." I chuckle. "Thanks. Did she get anything else?" He smiles. "Nope." Mako walks over in his waiter clothes.

He smiles at Bolin and I. "Hey, you two are very early." Bolin looks at his watch. "About thirty minutes." He smiles and pats both of our backs. "Let me get you guys some drinks." Mako walks off.

I look at Bolin. "So, you go to these often?" He nods. "Asami, Asami is like Batman." I laugh. "That's a bad example. She throws parties for the holidays every year. Her parties are just huge. Really fun, President Moon attends them a lot." I smile. "Really?" He nods. "Her and Asami talk shop sometimes, then other times Asami's alone. Then halfway through the party, poof! Asami's gone." I smile. "Well I—." Asami walks over to us. 

She looks at Bolin. "Hey Bolin. You're early." He laughs. "Yeah." Mako walks over holding a pan with four drinks on it. 

He holds it lower for us. "Rosé?" Asami takes a glass. "Don't mind if I do. Thank you." Mako nods. I take the glass and I take a sip. It's very bright and fruity. It has hints of some strawberries, maybe. I look at Mako. "Is this Provence?" He nods. "Yeah, Tonraq brought it out saying that he's been saving it for a special occasion." I chuckle. 

Bolin and Mako both take their glasses last. Mako slides the pan under his arm. Asami arches her eyebrow at him. "Aren't you supposed to be working?" "I'm just supervising. My boyfriend is the one who's the actual waiter." Asami nods. Bolin and I glance at the two then to each other. 

Bolin puts his arm on Mako's back. "Asami, uh this is my brother." She nods and lets a small laugh out. "Yeah, I know. I just wanted to make him sweat a little. Mako, you're fine." Mako let's out a short breath. "Okay, I thought I cost my boss a job." We laugh. 

People start to arrive. Mako looks as several celebrities enter the room. "I better tell the team to start." He walks off. Bolin walks off shortly after.

I look at Asami. "So, uh thank you for the necklace I love it." She smiles. "You are welcome." I chuckle. She smiles at me. "I uh Bolin helped me with the gift." I scratch my neck. 

She chuckles. "Mind if I introduce you to someone?" I shrug. "Sure." I take a sip of my wine.

We walk over to a couple. Asami taps the woman's shoulder and I nearly faint. It's President Zhu Li Moon.

Her face lights up as she sees Asami. "Asami, hi. Who's this?" "Uh this is Korra. She's my date for tonight." I smile and I hold out my hand. President Moon shakes it. "Hello Korra. Do I know you from somewhere?" I shrug. "I used to play hockey at a national level, but that was a few years ago." She nods. "Alright, so Asami." She turns to Asami and the two women walk off together immediately talking about something with Asami's company.

The guy with the president looks at me. "Look at our ladies! Talking shop." I smile while watching Asami and the president talk. "Yeah, Asami's so pretty." "Zhu Li is too. Asami never brings a girlfriend to a party. That's how I can tell that you're special!" He pats my back. I smile. "Yeah." We look at each other then to the two women walking towards us.

President Moon grabs the man's arm. He waves. "See ya later kiddo." He winks at me as his wife leads the two of them through the crowd.

Asami chuckles. I point at where the president went. "That was really President Moon and her husband, Varrick?" Asami nods. "What'd Varrick have to say?" "Not a lot. He is really excited about something to do with President Moon." "That's just how Varrick is. He is a very excitable and dramatic man." I cross my arms. "Huh." She nods.

She slides her hand in the crook of my arm and she looks at me. "Normally I'm alone at these events. I nod. "Yeah, Bolin and Varrick both said something about it. I mean I didn't want to ask in case it is something sensitive." She chuckles. "You are not like the others. Every time I would bring a girlfriend or boyfriend to my parties they would try to talk it up with celebrities. I just stopped bringing dates to the parties." I laugh.

She smiles at me. Someone taps her shoulder. We both turn around. Opal is standing there. I hug Opal. "Opal!" Opal laughs. She's wearing a nice green dress.

Asami looks at her. "Opal, I'm so glad to finally meet you." Opal smiles at Asami. "I'm glad to meet you as well, Ms Sato!" The two hug. I smile.

They stop. Asami slides her hand in the crook of my arm again. "Uh I think Bolin is hanging around with Kuvira and Baatar somewhere." Opal nods. "Can you show me to them?" Asami nods. "Of course. Oh, Korra, you have to meet Kuvira. She is like my number one advisor on all things business." I smile. "Alright then." The three of us walk through the crowd.

We find Bolin talking to a man and a woman. We walk over to the group. "Bolin, someone's here to see you." He looks at us. He then sees Opal. He quickly hugs her. "Opal!" Asami and I both smile at the couple as Bolin kisses Opal's cheeks. The two walk off talking with each other.

Asami and I turn and we look at the couple. They're wearing matching dark green formal wear. The woman's wearing a beautiful green and silver dress while her partner has a green and silver tuxedo.

I hold out my hand. "Hi, I'm Korra." The woman shakes it she has a firm grip. "Kuvira." I chuckle. "Firm grip, do you work out?" "Everyday. Check out these guns." She flexes while shaking my hand. I glare at her.

Asami steps beside Kuvira and she gestures to the man with Kuvira. "Uh Korra, this is Kuvira's husband Baatar. He is also one of my chief engineers." I stop shaking hands with Kuvira. I look Baatar.

He smiles. "Hello, Korra." "Nice to meet you, Baatar." He nods and takes a sip of some wine.

I take a sip of wine from my glass. Asami and I hold hands. Kuvira smiles at us. "You know, Asami talks about you nonstop. She even bought you gifts." Asami chokes. I chuckle and I look at her. "Aw, you didn't have to, Sami." She chokes again. "Sorry, I have to go to the restroom." She walks off.

Kuvira chuckles. She looks at me. "She was right. You are a special one." I arch my eyebrow. "Excuse me." She shrugs. "Yeah, compared to all of the other people Asami has dated, you don't schmooze with celebs or hang off to the side." I nod. "Yeah." Some jazzy Christmas music starts.

Kuvira looks at the stage. "Asami scopes out bars and restaurants for an underrated band and she lets them play here every year. She says that she hopes a big shot manager picks them up." I smile. "That's so nice of her." Kuvira nods and takes a drink from one of the waiters walking by. 

I smile. Asami shortly joins us. "Hey, I'm back." I smile at her. "Hey back, I'm Korra." She laughs. "Hey Korra, want to meet me in my office? In five minutes? Top floor." I smile. She walks off. I listen to the music.

I leave the party. I head up to the top floor. Asami is looking out the window of her company's tower. She has a hot drink in her hand.

I walk over to her desk. "Why does it feel like I'm getting fired?" She chuckles. "Just come over here and look out the window." I walk over beside her.

We look at the city together. "It's beautiful. You get this view all the time?" "Yeah, I do." She takes a sip of what I guess is hot chocolate. "Bolin says you disappear during your parties." She nods. "Everyone down there is probably drunker than a sailor. I just come up here to unwind and to clear my head. I also enjoy the fireworks." We watch out the window to see fireworks bursting in the air.

I look at her and she smiles while drinking the hot chocolate. She sets the mug of hot chocolate at her desk. I smile at her as we watch out the window. I just kiss her on the lips and she kisses me back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I watched Happiest Season once and then I wrote a whole ass Christmas fic with Korra wearing a suit similar to Kristen Stewart's suit. What is wrong with me?


	6. Christmas Eve Party cont.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra and Asami's alone time gets interrupted by Cabbage Corp. and Mako

Bolin's POV:

I smile at Opal as I kiss her cheek. "I can't believe it! How—wha—I missed you!" I hug her. She giggles. "I missed you too, Bolin." I kiss her cheek. She smiles at me. "Alright, I wanted to surprise you." I chuckle. "Yeah, I definitely got that message!" She laughs. 

A well dressed man in approaches me. "Hey, uh where's Ms. Sato? You're her assistant right?" I nod. "Yeah, uh she's uh." I look around. He nods. "I got the message. Just tell her that General Iroh needs to speak with her when you see her." I nod. He walks off. 

I look at Opal. "Well, Asami's gone. I hope people don't ask me for her." She laughs and punches my arm playfully. "You jinxed it." My brother walks up to us with a tray carrying several drinks on it.

"Rosé?" Opal and I both take a drink. "Thanks, Mako." He nods and walks off. Opal smiles as I take a drink of my wine. 

I grin. "What?" "You look so handsome." I smile. "Thank you." We talk some more.   
  


Asami's POV:

Korra and I watch fireworks from one of my couches. I lean on her. She smiles and kisses me. My phone rings. I sigh and I sit up. I answer it. "Yes, Bolin?" "Sorry, ma'am, I uh there's a fight." "What kind?" "Lau Gan-Lan from Cabbage Corp. just threw his drink at one of the waiters. Another stepped in an—." I sigh. "I'll be down." I hang up. 

I wink at Korra. "I need some muscle for something. Wanna come with." She chokes on the hot chocolate I made her. "Are you okay?" She nods. We set our drinks on my desk and we get in the elevator together. 

I walk into the ballroom. Bolin is restraining Mako while a shorter tan waiter was being treated by a doctor I had invited. Korra rushes over to the waiter. Lau Gan-Lan is being restrained by security. I sigh. I nod and they carry him out. 

Bolin lets go of Mako and Mako storms off into the kitchen to cool off. Bolin approaches me. "Wu, got cut on glass." I nod. "We'll need to clean up. I want to know who in the hell let him in here. Lau Gan-Lan has been banned from my parties for years." Bolin nods. "I'll get on it." I sigh. "Don't, I'll go up into the office and evaluate my security team." He nods. 

Some waiters come out and they start cleaning up. Korra approaches me and we move away from the spill. "Wu's going to be okay. Just a small cut on the side of his head." I nod. "Alright, when Bolin said that Gan-Lan threw his drink I thought he meant he threw the liquid." Korra chuckles. "Nope, he slapped a whole glass of rosé up against Wu's head." I smile at her. 

I look around. I see Zhu Li. "I need to uh go apologize to President Moon, want to come?" Korra nods. We walk over to Zhu Li. 

I smile at Zhu Li and Varrick. "Varrick, can I borrow Zhu Li for a quick second?" Varrick nods. Him and Korra step off to the side. 

I scratch my neck. "I'm sorry for the minor incident involving one of the waitstaff and Lau Gan-Lan of Cabbage Corp. I promise this incident will not be repeated." She smiles. "It's fine, just enjoy the party with your girlfriend." I nod. We walk over to Korra and Varrick who are talking about swords. 

Korra's face lights up when she sees me. I slide my hand in the crook of her arm. We walk around together. 

Someone taps my shoulder. I turn around. General Iroh is standing there. I smile. "Hello, General." He nods. "Ms. Sato, Korra. I need to talk to you Ms. Sato." I nod. Korra steps off to the side. 

Iroh and I walk together. Iroh sighs. I look at him. "Yes?" "You need to reevaluate your security team." I chuckle. "I know. I hate firing people. I'm not someone like Arnold Dump." He laughs. "Yes, you are way better than him at managing a business. I uh I need to talk to you about the tech your company has. My restaurant, it's a bit outdated. My mother, grandfather, and I were wanting to say, add a bit more newer technology. How are we to go about that?" I chuckle. "Okay, so I may be wrong because I'm not one hundred percent all in of our day to day. I am involved to an extent, like I'll check up on my employees and I help them out." He nods. 

I sigh. "So, uh I believe you go to the website and just book an appointment with one of our technicians to renovate. I'm not entirely sure though." He nods. "Thanks, how's Korra?" I blush. "She's stunning." He chuckles. "I bet, you spent a lot at the restaurant the other night." I smile. "She's also something else. I thought she was just a goofy person, but she has a soft spot for romcoms." He laughs. "So does her dad. I remember walking over to their home and her dad was just crying his eyes out over a romcom." We laugh together. I smile. "Well, I should get back to her." He nods. "Yeah, I'll see you around Ms. Sato." He walks off. 

I find Korra. She's talking with Opal and Bolin. She smiles at me. I kiss her cheek. "Hey." "Hey, what're we talking about?" "Oh, Bolin was telling us about a new coffee shop that opened near his apartment." I nod. Korra smiles. Her phone rings. She steps away and answers it. 

She comes back. "Uh sorry, I should probably go. It's like midnight and Jinora's not sure it's saf—." I smile at her. "Go, your friend's more important." Korra nods and she leaves. Bolin stretches. "Yeah, Opal and I should be heading home too." He does finger guns at me. "Same time tomorrow as always?" I nod. 

I leave my party and I head up to my office. I look at the security team on my computer. 


	7. Christmas Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone has a happy Chritsmas morning.

Korra's POV:

I wake up in my apartment. Naga's napping at the foot of my bed. I look at my phone. Asami sent me a winky face with "I had fun last night. Come to my tower for some gifts." I smile. 

I get dressed in some decent clothes. I eat a quick breakfast. I take a taxi to Asami's tower. 

I go into the tower. No one's there. Asami comes out of the elevator with Bolin. They're wearing Christmas sweaters. They smile at me. "Okay! Korra, come on up to my office!" I smile. I get in the elevator with them. 

Asami smiles at me. "I invited Opal and Bolin." He points to himself. "My idea." "And, Mako and Wu." Bolin points to himself. "Again, my idea." I chuckle. I look at her. "Why Mako and Wu?" She smiles. "Well, I normally do a dinner and gift exchange with Bolin, Kuvira, and Baatar every year. Sadly, Kuvira and Baatar were too hungover, so Bolin gave me a suggestion." I chuckle. "Well, I look forward to this." She smiles. 

We get to her office and we exit the elevator. Mako and Wu are sitting on a couch with Opal sitting on the couch across from them. Bolin rushes over and sits beside Opal. 

Asami and I sit on the couch with Mako and Wu. I smile. "Morning you guys." Mako nods and yawns. He puts his arm around Wu.

Asami smiles. "So, uh would you guys like to eat first? Or open presents?" Mako groans as Wu cuddles up to him. "Uh, we'll eat?" Asami nods. 

Her and Bolin step away for a second. I walk up to them. Bolin heads back to the group. "So, uh I hate to be a jerk or, I just feel bad." She looks at me. "Yeah?" I rub my neck. "I didn't bring you any gifts or anything." "Oh, that's fine. I'm not a gift person. Bolin and Kuvira are the ones who started the whole small intimate gift giving party. I just went along with it, so it's fine. I'm glad I get to spend my Christmas morning with you." She kisses my cheek. 

I chuckle. "Uh so, what are we getting?" "Oh, uh takeout from Iroh's." She looks at her phone. "Should be about fifteen minutes. Want to come with me to pick it up?" "Yeah." She glances at the group. 

Bolin turns around and winks at us. He gives a thumbs up. Asami puts her arm around my shoulders and we walk over to the elevator. The elevator doors open. Kuvira and Baatar are standing there. 

Kuvira smiles at Asami. "Are we late?" Asami shakes her head and smiles. "We're going to get some food. You two just make yourselves at home." Kuvira and Baatar walk over and they sit together beside Opal and Bolin.

Asami and I leave her building and we get into a limo. We sit together as we go to Iroh's. We pickup the order and we head back to the tower.

We take the order up to the office. We put the food out on a table like it was a buffet. She smiles at me. "You're a natural." I shrug. "I used to help wait tables." She smiles as we set up the plates and everything.

Everyone grabs their food and we all sit together on Asami's sofas. Kuvira laughs. "Okay, as I was saying. Asami loves going to factories, testing our tech, and just testing everything." Bolin nods. "Yeah sh—," he looks to Kuvira, "so do you want to tell it?" Kuvira nods. I chuckle. 

Kuvira smiles. "Anyways, so Bolin, Sami, and I are at a factory off in the mountains. We get hiking gear to test. We get to the top of the mountain. Now, this idiot thought she knew what she was doing. The tightens her rope and jumps off of a cliff. The thing is, she forgot to secure the line. Bolin and I had to rush and grab her rope." I look at Asami. She's glaring at Kuvira while Bolin and Kuvira laugh. 

I kiss her. She smiles at me. We eat while Bolin and Kuvira tell embarrassing stories about Asami. 

We finish. Asami gets up. "Alright, I have a few gifts for everyone in this room." Her and Bolin walk off. They come back with several gifts of varying sizes. They hand them out to us. 

Mako chuckles. "I hate bei—." "It's fine, Mako. You didn't have to get me anything." He nods. Wu opens his to a scarf. Mako looks at it. "Nice." Wu puts it on. "I look very scarfy, hm Mako?" Mako nods.

Mako opens his. "Thanks for the suit, I needed a new one." I open my large one. It's a punching bag. I smile at Asami. Everyone opens their gifts. Soon, everyone leaves. Leaving Asami and I. 

I smile at her. "Thank you." She nods. "Bolin may or may not have helped me with everyone's gifts." I chuckle. "He's a great gift giver." She nods. "You're a great gift giver too." She looks at me. "Hm?" "Yeah, I mean you gave me one of the greatest gifts." "Wha—?" I kiss her. "I got to spend my Christmas with you." She smiles and kisses me back. Best Christmas ever. 


End file.
